


Trouble Maker (I Remember)

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Gangsters, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threats of Violence, Tragic Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember..." He let out a quivering breath closing his eyes for a second before opening them again to view the blood bath around him.</p><p>"I knew this life was going to kill me... But it wasn't supposed to end like this... Jagiya... Saranghae..."</p><p>BANG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Maker (I Remember)

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong! I hope you guys liked it?
> 
> * BigBang will not be the only kpop group you'll see here, there will be other appeances like SuperJunior and Shinee, etc. I wanted to publish this on the 5th of August, for the GTOP come back, but I got so excited! Aish! Enough about me, don't be afraid to comment! Feed back is good stuff guys!

**Prologue...**

* * *

 

Sirens wailing, guns blairing, screams eachoing through the streets, rivaling gangs shooting at random. An orange haired boy screamed as he was dragged towards a black Lamborghini kicking, trying to escape.

"No stop! Let me go!"

The man dragging him punched the boys rib cage causing him to fall down to his knees. He clutched his aching side in pain, trying to breath till his head was roughly pulled back by a fist full of his hair.

"Shut the fuck up before I blow your fucking head off kid!"

The boy whimpered as he was roughly up by his hair to stand up. Suddenly the boy fell to the ground, the hand in his hair shot off too quickly to register the bullet.

"Ugh! What the hell?!"

Another man came checking the damage, looking around frantically to see who had fired. An angered expression covered his face as he glared at the shooter.

"Seung hyun get the hell out of here, this doesn't concern you!"

The boys head whipped up hearing the familiar name. Quickly he scrambled getting up to see the shooter.

"S-Seung hyun!" He tried to scream between uneven breathes trying to run but was quivkly held back by a man with black slick combed hair.

"Let him go Siwon!"

The orange haired boys eyes went wide at the sight before him. Eyes instantly blurred as angry, frightened tears fell down his cheeks. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to contain his anger and frustration, trying to hold back his tears and burning urge to scream.

"S-Seung hyun..." the orange haired boy whispered and the shooter smiled.

"It's ok namja *agi."

Seung hyun aimed his gun, his expression turned serious, eyes gone cold and distant as he stared down his lovers captor.

"W-what the hell are you doing Top?"

"I'm putting an end to this..." The click echoed as he readied the shot the orange haired boy grew hysterical trying to pull out of Siwon's grip.

"No! Seung hyun stop!"

BANG!

The shot fired. The boy haulted. A gasp left his lips as blood sprinkled on his cheek. He turned to see Siwon coughing blood with an evil smirk plastered on his face. The boy tore away from his grasp falling into Seung hyun's embrace as numerous shots fired, Seung hyun's body shielding the younger boy from every bullet.

"Enough!" Siwon shouted as he struggled to stay up.

The boys eyes opened as he heard his lover cough and stumble forward trying to stay up. It was then that he noticed the warm moisture drenching his shirt. He gasped looking up to see a dreamy smile gracing the older boys bloodied features. A chocked cry echoed the silent streets as he held Seung hyun's body tighter.

"Oh bingu! You stupid, stupid bingu! I told you to stay away!"

Despite his damaged state, the older boy chuckled bringing his hand to rest on the younger boys hip. He slowly leaned forward to rest his forehead against the others and kissed his nose.

"Ji... You're so beautiful *agi..." Ji yong cried harder, his body visibly trembling.

"Shut up... Idiot, don't talk like that." Seung hyun chuckled.

"D-do you, do you re-remember how we first met?"

Ji yong only cried louder feeling Seung hyun shiver from the warmth leaving his body. The older boy smiled kissing the top of the orange head, staring blankly ahead.

"I remember..." He let out a quivering breath closing his eyes for a second before opening them again to view the blood bath around him.

"I knew this life was going to kill me... But it wasn't supposed to end like this... Jagiya... Saranghae..."

BANG!

...

...

...

A stage is set...

* * *

 

*Namja agi: Baby boy

*Agi: Baby


End file.
